This project is concerned with the processing of visual information. There are three experimental tasks which use reaction time measures; free recall and recognition testing with error data are also used. In one task, a subject is presented with a fragmented visual form which he is to subsequently compare to a unitary stimulus. The subject is requested to integrate the initially presented fragments to facilitate the comparison; reaction time is used to assess the ability to perform this integration. Another task requires subjects to compare two stimuli and indicate whether they are the same or different (or in some cases, indicate which is more extreme along a dimension). Still another task requires subjects to categorize pictures of common objects. The free recall/recognition studies concern memory for ambiguous pictures; in particular, the effects of labeling on both quantitative and qualitative aspects of memory are assessed. In general the data from these studies are used to address the following questions: (1) How are visually presented stimuli retained and transformed in successive stages after their initial presentation? (2) What is the nature of the represenation in long-term memory about categories of visual stimuli? (3) How do the memorial representations of visual information compare to corresponding verbal representations? BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sentis, K.P., & Klatzky, R.L. Effects of sentence length, content, and transformational form in a memory overflow task. The Psychological Record, 1976, 26, 55-60. Klatzky, R.L., & Rafnel, K. Labeling effects on memory for nonsense pictures. Memory and Cognition, 1976, 4, 717-720.